No habrá un nosotros
by Tatjash
Summary: Después de la felicidad de que Oliver esté vivo, Felicity termina confesando a Oliver como se siente, que siente por él. Aunque puede que su reacción no sea la que él espera cuando se quedan a solas y le dice que tienen que Hablar. Al fin y al cabo, Felicity ha sufrido mucho...


Antes digo que no puedo escribir, antes escribo algo. Es un one shot triste. No voy a andarme con rodeos, no es un fic en el que haya esperanza, o un final feliz, es algo basado en los últimos spoilers (o comentarios de Marc Guggenheim) sobre una escena que vamos a ver en el 1x12.

Posiblemente ni se parezca y aunque se parezca la realidad superará la ficción (aunque esto suena extraño porque Arrow en sí es una ficción pero ya me entendéis) Es algo que quería escribir, me apetecía algo triste. Algo sin esperanza, algo simple, algo que realmente difiere bastante de mi verdadero positivismo.

Porque aunque mi me den esto, seguiré creyendo, porque en el fondo creo que es bueno que pasen estas cosas porque son necesarias. Aviso que es más Felicity que Oliver. Pero es algo que quería escribir, aunque fijo que ya habrán miles de historias (no he leído ninguna porque quería escribir esta primero) y posiblemente mejores que la mía, pero a veces alguien tiene que escribir, simplemente por el capricho de escribir.

Si lo leéis incluso diciendo que es triste, espero que os guste (y que no es deprima mucho) No dejéis de creer.

**No habrá un nosotros**

Oliver Queen está vivo.

Felicity observaba a su compañero hablar animádamente con Diggle y Roy después del impacto que la noticia de su supervivencia les había causado. Y ella, ella se había alegrado tanto... le había abrazado, había sentido alivio. Estaba vivo y eso era lo más importante.

¿Y porqué ahora sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al verle allí de pie, mirándola de reojo?

Felicity miró sus ordenadores para que no viera que sus ojos se empañaban. El dolor de haberle perdido aún permanecía ahí, no era fácil, no era fácil asumir algo que creía superado.

¿Lo había superado?

No. Porque esas cosas no se superan, pero todos tenemos una parte en la que aprendemos a sobrevivir a la muerte de los que amamos, y ella amaba a Oliver con todo sus ser.

- Felicity - pronunció él casi en un susurro apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros - ¿Estás bien?

Felicity cerró los ojos un instante para sentir su tacto y dejó que unas lágrimas descendieran por su rostro antes de asentir.

- Sí, Oliver. Lo estoy. Yo... - pero la voz se le quebró - lo, lo siento, estoy feliz de que estés de regreso eso es todo, muchas emociones, ya sabes.

Oliver giró la silla giratoria hacia él y se acuclilló frente a ella. Apoyó sus manos sobre su rostro para secar con sus pulgares sus lágrimas.

- No, no estás bien - Felicity podía ver la preocupación del arquero en sus ojos.

La informática suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que estaban solos. Diggle se había marchado, al igual que Roy. Volvió a mirarle.

- Estamos solos - pronunció ella apartando las manos de Oliver de su rostro.

- Les he pedido que nos dieran un poco de intimidad.

Felicity se levantó de la silla casi derribando a Oliver y él también se puso de pie.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó ella de espaldas a él y abrazándose a sí misma.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No, no tenemos nada de que hablar .

- Mírame Felicity. - agarró su mano alrededor de su brazo, ella intentó apartarse pero Oliver se aferró a ella, consiguiendo que ella se girara y le mirara.

- Felicity - el corazón se rompió al verla tan descompuesta, no podía soportar verla así. Se acercó a la mujer que amaba; quería abrazarla, tocarla, pero ella seguía en su abrazo impenetrable, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

- ¡NO! Por favor, yo no puedo, no estoy bien, no... - empezó a balbucear, cerró los ojos y inhaló el aire que tanto necesitaba, luego lo soltó lentamente - No puedes pretender que no moriste Oliver ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí? - abrió los ojos y le miró a los ojos - Moriste, moriste, te perdí y tuve que empezar mi vida de nuevo, porque eras tan parte importante de mi vida que creía que no podía continuar.-sorbió su nariz mientras que las lágrimas descendían a borbotones por sus mejillas - y lo peor es que no fui capaz de llorar, al menos no al principio. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque me enfadé tanto contigo por haber muerto. Me enfadé contigo por haberme dicho que me querías; me enfadé porque me di cuenta que estabas despidiéndote de mí; me enfadé porque una vez me prometiste que no te perdería y no cumpliste la promesa; me enfadé porque no fui capaz de decir que yo también te quería; me enfadé porque no permitiste que me despidiera de ti; me enfadé con Diggle, con Roy, por rendirse tan rápido; y me enfadé con Malcolm Merlyn por lo que había permitido que te pasara.

- Felicity, yo...

- ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes Oliver? No puedes, porque realmente no lo sientes. Ni yo quiero que lo sientas, porque realmente no se me está permitido enfadarme contigo, lo sé. Pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta que no estaba enfadada, me dí cuenta que necesitaba estar enfadada contigo porque si ... - su respiración y sus lágrimas no la dejaban hablar, se sentía demasiado rota para continuar pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora que había empezado, no podía dejarlo. Oliver simplemente se quedó allí en silencio mirándola, serio, mientras sus ojos también lloraban. Felicity tragó saliva - Porque si asumía que estabas muerto, no quedaría nada, no podía enfadarme con un héroe, porque eso es lo que eres, eso es lo que hiciste y llorarte era incluso una deshonra porque debía sentir orgullo.

-Pero ¿Sabes lo que sentí? ¿Sabes lo que sentí aquí? - Felicity señaló un punto sobre su propio pecho - Vacío. Y así me he sentido desde entonces, vacía. Intenté llenar este vacío negándolo, buscándote, vivo o muerto. Me obsesioné que tenías que volver, porque si estabas vivo te cuidaría, si estabas muerto merecías ser enterrado y nosotros podríamos pasar página. Pero la vida es bastante irónica y un día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, el luto se había marchado y decidimos volver a ser un equipo porque también era nuestra cruzada. Porque era una forma de honrarte, de mantenerte vivo, de velarte, de pasar página sin ti. Fue complicado, pero nos adaptamos. Adapté mi vida a trabajar y a ser parte del equipo. Incluso me ilusioné de otras cosas.

Felicity ya no lloraba, simplemente miraba al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

- Y entonces has aparecido de nuevo. No me entiendas mal, me alegro. Soy feliz de que estés vivo Oliver. Pero no, no estoy bien y puede que suene egoísta, pero no lo estoy. Sé que lo has pasado realmente mal, pero yo también lo pasé mal. - suspiró - Necesitaré tiempo para volver a la normalidad. Una normalidad que nunca ha existido desde que nos conocemos. Así que lo siento, si no quiero que me toques, lo siento si no me lanzo a tus brazos para decirte que te amo, porque lo hago Oliver Queen, te amo más de lo que jamás podrías imaginar. Pero se que no es posible, porque te amo tanto que merezco ser amada de la misma forma que yo lo hago. No quiero ser una más, quiero ser la única a la que ames. Quiero algo que se que tu no me puedes dar, se que serías maravilloso, porque eres un gran hombre, pero no puedes dar algo a alguien, que ni siquiera sabes que es, ni a quien se lo quieres dar.

Felicity apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Oliver y él besó su palma. Su rostro estaba compungido, posiblemente como lo estaba el de ella. Al igual que ambos lloraban por aquello que deseaban y no podía ser.

- Lo entiendo Oliver y no voy a pedirte nada. Porque aunque seas el único para mí, porque lo eres. Ni aunque me dieras el mundo, podría lanzarme a tus brazos ahora mismo. Porque nunca vamos a estar juntos, lo sé. Soy consciente de ello, por eso nunca te he dicho realmente como me sentía, aunque estoy segura que lo sabías; pero te quiero. Te amo tanto que duele y me destroza. Y el quererte me mantendrá aquí aunque estés con otras, aunque salgas a esa ciudad cada noche, aunque mueras mil veces, yo estaré aquí. Porque creo en tu causa, porque creo en ti, pero hace tiempo que dejé de creer que podría haber un nosotros. Ya no soy una niña, ni soy la chica inocente que creía en los cuentos de hadas, ni estaré con el hombre de mis sueños al que amo desde que entró en mi oficina y con el que empecé a fantasear, el mismo que me hizo creer en algo mayor. No pasará y posiblemente tampoco funcionará.

Ella bajó su mano y Oliver se aferró a ella intentando entrelazar sus dedos.

- Me gustaría decirte tanto...

- Pero no puedes, y nunca podrás Oliver. Puede que algún día lo consigas, pero ya será demasiado tarde, siempre es demasiado tarde, puede que incluso ya lo sea.

Felicity se soltó de Oliver, cogió su bolso y su chaqueta.

- Si no te importa, me tomaré unos días libres - y Felicity se marchó sin mirar atrás.

FIN


End file.
